1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid-phase growth process of a compound semiconductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a liquid-phase growth process of a semiconductor, there are known the tipping method, dipping method and slide boat method. These known liquid-phase growth methods are carried out in an atmosphere of hydrogen gas because hydrogen gas shows a great cleaning effect and has a function to remove an oxide film on a Ga melt.
However, the liquid-phase growth achieved in a hydrogen gas atmosphere is accompanied by generation of hydrogen gas bubbles in the Ga melt, which bubbles will produce a surface defect in the form of a large hole in the substrate and considerably lower the production yield.
To cope with this problem, the liquid-phase growth is performed in an atmosphere of inert gas such as argon. In this instance, however, due to contamination of the substrate before the reaction, a surface defect in the form of a small hole is induced with the result that the production yield is considerably lowered, too.